Ashina Uchiha
'''Ashina Uchiha '''is a missing-nin. Orphaned by war when he was a child, he was taken in by Konohagakure but, in exchange, he was pressured to start spying for the village. The many identities he had to assume left him unsure of who he truly was, so he broke away from the village so that he might find purpose as Itachi Uchiha's right-hand-man. Background Orphaned by a minor skirmish Itachi saved Ashina, seeing the boy with an IQ over two hundred he was astounded and began training the boy, seeing how he had mastered the mystical palm technique and shadow clone technique in such little time he personally trained Ashina and bought him a kokuto. Ashina became good friends with Sasuke Uchiha who wondered about Ashina's new eyes. Ashina had reborn an eternal mangekyou sharingan bu using Rai, Naka, Naori, Baru and Shisui Uchiha's mangekyou. After explaining this he heard about the coupe and determined to stop it used a genjutsu to turn away the Uchiha, but this was found out and Danzo tried to obtain the mans eyes. Ashina immediately defeated Danzo and fled. When Itachi was ordered to kill the Uchiha he took it under himself to help Itachi if it meant he could save Sasuke. Ashina left the village and only came back to watch on Sasuke. Personality Like Itachi he is a pasifist and doesn't like to fight, instead he uses his unique genjutsu to subdue and enemy. His usually serious disposition often leads to him being mistaken as the leader of the Akatsuki. He denies this but enjoys the attention. He is also rather childish in his usage of the thousand years of death. A technique he fears greatly. Appearance Ashina's trademark is a pair of black rimmed circular glasses, a gift from Itachi, and he is rarely seen without them. He has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which is normally kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wears a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. Abilities Ashina has rarely been seen in battle, but from what has been seen of his skills so far is that he incorporates the use of poison-related techniques during combat. During his battle with Kabuto, Ashina showed the ability to use the Poison Mist technique, creating a thick cloud of toxic gas, capable of being fatal even if only a mere whiff is breathed in, as noted by Kabuto in the anime. Ashina is also skilled to use his poison in conjunction with his weaponry. He uses poisoned senbon in a variety of ways, like spitting them out of his mouth in quick succession. Kakashi Hatake mentioned that Ashina is also able to imbue a kunai with poison. Space Time Ninjutsu One of his defining features is his speed due to the space time ninjutsu that he uses to transport himself to any marked location. by throwing kunai amongst large crouds he can teleport to them randomly. Dojutsu Ashina implanted and mastered the eternal mangekyou sharingan by the age of eight, demonstrating skill and power superior to most members of his clan. He keeps his Sharingan active near-constantly with minimal drain on his chakra levels. The Sharingan allowed him to see chakra and predict movements, as well as facilitate his use of genjutsu. Stats Arcs Ashina Made his debut in the prequal arc where he left Konoha with Itachi Uchiha. Seeing Sasuke in tears he sealed his sharingan to reawaken it some time in the future. He spoke to the third Hokage about his success only to find out the man who gave him the mission was danzo. He fought Danzo with little difficulty and overwhelmed him nearly killing him had he not used Izanagi. Once he fled the village they were overrun by root anbu, forcing Ashina to use the high heavenly plains technique to kill them. Ashina left with Itachi and was seldom seen.